spyvsspyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby
Warning: This article is under construction at this time. Please be patient. White Agent ITE-975 a.k.a. 'Baby' was created by Strailo on Y!Gallery for the club Rookie Mistakes. ---- WHITE AGENT ITE-975 A.K.A. BABY ARCHIVE ASSISTANT, ASSISTANT Won't get onto a scale. Will bite if someone tries to force him onto a scale Strengths Amazingly quick typist and organizational skills. Sharp Shooter Sniper skills Under Cover Expert :*Put him with someone he can work with otherwise the mission can end up a wash Weaknesses Anthropophobic. Will freak out if exposed to more then 2 people for longer then 5 minutes, but is getting better. Is able to control panic attacks. Do not put in field unless necessary! Personality Rather shy and quiet. Can blend in very well due to that. Not prone to insulting people if he can help it, but will tell the truth if the moment calls for it. Can get upset rather easily, if person is not careful. Notes Do not put in field or push for information. Possible Senior Blue agent as father. It is unknown at this time, but is possible. Must check into that. Don't ask him about that. He knows nothing. Amazingly smart but lacks social skills. If you hurt or piss him off, expect him to refuse to talk to you for anything from hours to months. Has older half brother who is Grey Agent 'Cocoa' Owns cat named Poe. Warning about the cat: Very protective of Agent Lex, Baby and the archives. Be prepared to be attacked if cat decides you are trespassing. WARNINGS: IS VIOLENT WHEN PUSHED ABOUT PAST! MOST OF PAST IS OMEGA LEVEL CLEARANCE. :*Tattoos around both wrists and both ankles of celtic knots with blue, green and silver as the main colors. Knows White agent 'Lex', White Agent 'Will', Senior White Agent 'White' and White Agent 'Blank' Appearances I've gotten to the point of separating out the story lines according to who I've written them with. Please take note of each as we go. Thank you. Character Sheet* Baby (picture) by Shiauko New Baby (comic) by BatNeko Hey there, Baby by ShintokiTsumi Pouts and Staring by Strailo First Days and Introductions by Shiauko Bringing up Baby by CantikErstz Spy Kitty Attacks P.O.V. 1 by Strailo a.k.a SweetStuff23 Spy Kitty Attacks P.O.V. 2 by Strailo Agent T8-864 by Strailo: This one is about Baby's older half brother, Cocoa. Festival Day by Shiauko Stories written with CantikErsatz Usurper by CantikErsatz* Meeting His Other Boss by Strailo* Disapproval by CantikErsatz* Waking up and Tea by Strialo* Morning People by CantikErstz* Mortification and Broken Glass by Strailo* Mirror, Mirror... by CantikErstz* Just a Night In by Strailo Offerings of Friendships by Strailo* Havoc by CantiErstz* Meeting Will and Screeches by Strailo* Is there a doctor in the house by CantikErstz* Talks by Strailo* Etymology by CantikErstz* Baby meets 13 by Strailo* Baby and a Spy Kitty by Strailo* See or Seem by CantikErstz* Kitty Collars and Locked Closets by Strailo* Story set with Shiauko Kitty in a Fedora by Shiauko Planning and Random Thoughts by Strailo Party by Shiauko Friends and Traditions by Strailo A Feast and a Leap by Shiauko and Strailo Christmas Present by Strilo After Presents by Shiauko Freud Figures Out Baby story set Started with Something Freudian by CantikErstz And continues on with chapter one: Sweet Baby Oh Mine by Strailo Memories by Strailo Interviews by Strailo Maroon meet Baby story set written with FoxyFire Casanova Walks Past a Library... by FoxyFire Jerk! By Strailo ....And Everywhere I go.... by FoxyFire Breakfast Surprises by Strailo ...People know the part I play by FoxyFire Scents by Strailo Category:SpiesCategory:White_Agency